terrabattlefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
小跟班
/* 待翻譯 */ 小跟班(Companions)可以被裝備至角色上，而角色可以獲得能力上的增加或者是擁有新的技能。 必須通過第五章之後才會開放小跟班系統。 在酒吧相遇中，可以利用「真實的小跟班」(3 /抽)或者「友誼的小跟班」(2000 /抽)來獲得小跟班。 也有可能從戰鬥掉落物、系統信件中獲得。 小跟班一覽表 * For a full list of Companions, please refer to Companions/Comprehensive List. * For a list of Companions obtainable from the Companions of Fellowship and the Companions of Truth, see their respective pages. * For a list of Companions by drop locations, see Companions/Drops. 細節 小跟班系統 Each character can equip one Companion. Once equipped, its base parameters will be added to the character (Attack, Defense, Magic Attack, and Magic Defense). There is also a chance that the Companion's skill will activate during battle. You can check your available Companions by tapping Main > Companions. 小跟班列表 If you already have 500 Companions and one drops in battle, the list will temporarily exceed 500, but the next battle cannot be started until some Companions have been removed. * If a Gift message is received when you already own 500 Companions, a warning will be displayed that indicates the message cannot be opened until you remove some Companions. 裝備小跟班 Companions may be equipped from a Character's Status screen. In the Character's Status screen, the Companions list will display when tapping the arrow next to the Companion slot. The desired Companion may be equipped by selecting it from the Companions list. * To equip a Companion, the current job level of the character must meet the required job level set to each Companion. * Companions may be equipped even when the character does not meet the level requirements but the Companions effects will not be activated, so please keep that in mind. * A Companion may only be equipped to one character at a time. Attempting to equip a Companion that has already been equipped to another character will give you an option to swap the companion. 小跟班技能 The Companion's skill will activate based on the Skill frequency of the Companion at its current level. Factors such as Skill Boost of the equipping character, Skill Boost debuffs the character receives during battle, or other status ailments will not affect the Companions. Also, the Skill frequency of the Companion when the Powered Point is activated will be the Skill frequency of the Companion at its max level. (The Skill frequency at max level will not always be 100%.) * Companion skills can grant skill boosts to the equipping character. For a list of Companions that are useful for increasing Characters' SB%, refer to the Skill Boost Farming page. 小跟班強化 :For a more detailed description and EXP tables, see Companions/Upgrade. Companions can gain experience points and increase in level by fusing with other Companions. When its level increases, its stats will improve. When strengthening, there is a rare chance that a "+" mark will appear. When a "+" mark appears, the EXP that can be gained will receive a special bonus. * Strengthening will require coins in addition to Companion. The coins required will differ depending on the base Companion. * The Companion that have been used as a material will be consumed and removed from the Companions list (they may be re-obtained by finding them again). 小跟班進化 可以藉由進化來得到更高階級的小跟班。要進行進化，必須符合以下條件： 1.小跟班必須擁有其進化型態。 2.即將強化的小跟班必須達到最高等級。 3.擁有所需的材料以及金錢。 *進化後，原本的小跟班將會消失，並從清單中移除。 出售小跟班 在主選單小跟班清單出售中，可以將小跟班售出，以獲得金錢。 同一個小跟班販售之金額與其等級成正比。 警告 小跟班於強化或者出售之後，無論使用何種方法皆無法恢復。 小跟班圖鑑 可以從功能設定小跟班圖鑑來查看你曾經擁有過的小跟班。 *未曾擁有過的小跟班會以黑格子顯示。 *顯示之等級為所有曾經擁有之最高等級。